


I've danced with the devil before

by Park_Jisu



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Park_Jisu/pseuds/Park_Jisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the daily role of Judar, the Magi of Kou whenever he wasn't playing an active role for the Al-Thamen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've danced with the devil before

He's powerful yet cruel  
I've played into his hands plenty of times,   
Yet I couldn't read him  
I tried plenty of times to get him to love me and side with me, but nothing ever worked  
There was nothing that could've been done  
He, who was the King and I, who was the Magi  
Two powerful beings yet so very different  
One who was playful, broken and so small yet held so much power within that petite and fragile frame of his, while the other  
Strong, powerful, tall, handsome and intelligent who played the role of an silly and party loving king so well that it was just so believable  
However, he who was an actor could tell it was fake  
If only people knew that, the King’s images was a facade,   
What he was really like  
An manipulative, ferocious beast of a man whose intelligence is beyond abnormal  
No one could best or beat him, no one could  
He played dirty yet made it look as if the opponent held the advantages and odd with them  
Only it was never that simply, he played them like a fiddle  
Skillfully with such talent that it often left people either in amazement or in a cold sweat of fear and horror  
He was what some people would call the devil  
I agree with the people who had mention it  
I still think of him as the devil  
The devil is who you fear and cannot trust  
I, myself feared him   
As the devil is an amazing liar and actor, so is he   
Other would consider him to be a god  
Someone you’ve believe in  
Or in other terms, a god walking amongst humans  
That's bullshit, he is the furthest thing from a saint or a god  
When he played him like the other  
It hurt, oh so badly  
He shouldn't have been surprise as he was the enemy  
But for some strange reason he could never truly hate him  
Oh how he wished he could  
It was never so simple  
He loved him and cared for him, so he will play into the king's hand.   
No matter how many times where he went home he weeped  
There was no possible hope  
Yet he tried over and over again  
Everytime he whispered words of ‘I love you.’  
He would only be met with an emotionless or cold look and long agonizing hours of painful intercourse.  
Sometimes he wished to give up and put this madness to an end  
But whenever he laid next to the king, bruised, exhausted and in pain  
He gazed into the king’s face  
That ‘man’ always made the most peaceful and sweetest expression and he always wished to be pulled into his embrace  
I’ve danced with the devil before  
And it wouldn’t be the last  
The devil, who is the mighty King of Sindria, Sinbad  
While I, the hopeless Magi of Kou, Judar whose helplessly in love with the enemy.


End file.
